Just Tully!
by Sunstar Writer
Summary: She's 16, and absolute sweetheart! An angel on earth, some say. She could probably get lions to create a peace treaty with zebra's if she put her mind to it. She could probably even befriend Vicky! But hey, thats just what THEY all say! But like SHE always says: "I'm just Tully. That's all I'll ever need to be." Read it if you want to... HAS AN OC! DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh Man! Vicky's babysitting tonight! I'm so sick of it; SHE'S BABYSAT ALMOST EVERY NIGHT THIS WEEK!" Timmy Turner complained loudly, as he slammed his bedroom door.

"Oh, cheer up sport; at least you got a heads up tonight." Said a floating pink haired woman that popped out of nowhere with a purple ball, er, baby in her arms.

"Yeah! And it could be worse, It could be Dark Laser again." A green floating guy popped up next to the woman, A reminiscent smile spreading on his face.

"I would take him over Vicky any day!" Timmy Turner complained.

"Timmy!" Yelled his parents as they slammed the door open, the two floating people vanishing instantly.

"Your Father and I could hear you complaining out loud to your goldfish, again!" His mom said.

"We know that you don't like us having to leave all the time, but we have been working so hard lately that we really need the break." Timmy's dad reasoned.

"Honestly Timmy, Vicky is the only person we could find, and since you don't have an older brother or sister,"

"Or at least one in this country," Dad interrupted.

"We have to leave you with her." His mom said fondly.

"Any ways Timmy, we gotta go or we'll be late for our Cheese tasting tour!"

"BYE!" They ended in unison.

"Hmm, you know Cosmo, Wanda, maybe they're onto something." Timmy said, an idea forming in his head.

"What d'ya mean, Squirt?" Wanda asked.

"Poof poof! POOF POOF!" the little baby said.

"I think I feel a wish coming on, but I really gotta think this one through. I don't wanna mess up like last time, and if I do this right, I might be able to help some other kid." He said, smiling wide… and semi-sinisterly for some reason. "Guys, I wish I had a list of all the oldest kids that currently have fairy god parents!" He shouted.

"Alright!" Cosmo shouted, poofing up a very short list of names. "The oldest kids with fairies are actually teens!"

"Yeah Timmy, there are only seven kids older then 12, who still have their Fairies at all!" Wanda exclaimed, peering at the list of names.

"Okay, well, how many are there that are older then 14?" He asked.

"Umm, two; A 15 year old boy who lives in Canada, and a 16 year old girl who lives in New Mexico." Wanda said, studying the list intently.

"I want information on these kids, and lots of it." Timmy demanded, snapping hs finger at his fairies.

"What was that, Timmy?" Wanda asked in her angry voice, hands on hips.

"Please?" he added.

"You got it!" His fairies said, each poofing up a few boxes of information on the two kids.

"Hmm, let's see, the boys name is Andy Clark, 15, lives with his parents in Ontario. He enjoys fishing, hiking, and swimming, and doesn't believe in the concept of television or the 'internet'. Home-schooled." Cosmo listed off of a paper, reading glasses on his nose.

"Ewwww…. What about the girl?" Timmy asked, his nose crinkled in disgust at the thought of no t.v.

"Her name is Tully Rosales, she's Hispanic, parents are unknown. She likes watching superhero movies and cartoons, loves the Crimson Chin, is a self described 'super-awsome-nerdy-nerd', and enjoys playing sports, though it say's here in a side note that she shouldn't play them too often as she always ends up injured. She takes online high school courses for personal reasons, and enjoys drawing, writing, and reading."

"Hmm, you said she doesn't have parents, right?" Timmy asked thoughtfully.

"Yeees….?" Wanda said, a look of understanding breaking across her features.

"I say we pay her a little visit! Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, I wish we were at this girls house!" Timmy announced.

"One vacation to the desert coming up!" Cosmo yelled, poofing them away.

A half second later, the door burst open to reveal Vicky with a paintball gun, "OOOH TWERP!"

* * *

Albuquerque, New Mexico:

"When i'm feeling lonely, Sad as i can be, All by myself on an uncharted island, In an endless sea. What makes me happy; Fills me up with glee; Those bones in my jaw! That don't have a flaw, My Shiny teeth and me!" A girls voice could be heard, singing prettily, from inside the small orphanage that they poofed next to. Timmy knocked loudly, watching his pink, green, and purple pet dogs chase eachother around on the doorstep.

"Hello? Can I help you?" An older woman answered the door, staring at the buck-toothed boy with the pink hat she'd never seen before.

"Uhh, hi? I'm here to see Tully?" he said, somewhat nervously.

"Oh! Come on in! You can wait in the front room, watch some T.V. She'll be down in a moment." The woman said, looking at his dogs funnily as they followed him in. "TULLY!" she yelled as she left them alone.

"Coming Maria! Que Pasa?" the singer asked, her voice still flowed and was lively, even when talking.

"There is a little boy here with a bunch of colorful dogs asking about you. He looked decent so I let him in." The woman, Maria said.

"Oh, okay? Cool! He in the T.V. room?" she asked.

"Si, mija!"

"K, gotchya!" She said as she walked into the room. The girl was tall-ish, a bit taller than Vicky, tanned skin, and had long, dark brown, almost black, curly hair with silver and red highlights spread throughout it, and pretty hazel eyes. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts that showed off an abundance of scars and a band t-shirt that fit her a bit too big. "Hi, I'm Tully, this is Dulcina," she pointed to a pretty red bird on her left shoulder, "And this is Orin." She pointed at a silvery-white bird on her right shoulder. "You are…?"

"Umm, I'm Timmy Turner! It's nice to meet you, this is Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof." He responded, pointing at each of the multi-colored dogs.

"Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof? I know who you are, Jorgen complains about you a lot; he likes you." She smiled.

"Wow, umm, okay, so apparently we found the right person….." Wanda sighed.

"Hi Cosmo! Wanda! That the baby? He seems cute!" Dulcina said, tilting her head to the side as she watched the puppy chase his tail cutely.

"Hey Dulce, Orin. Nice to see you!" Cosmo greeted, surprisingly calm.

"So, what's the point of this little visit, Timmy? How'd you even hear about little ol' me?"

"Umm, actually I had a proposition for you…." He trailed off a smirk on his face, when she sat forward, obviously interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Days Later:

"OOH TIMMY!" His parent called him downstairs, excitement evident in his voice.

"Uh, Yeah?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"We have a very special surprise for you! We were thinking, and since I've always wanted a daughter….. We've adopted a teenager to be your older sister!" His dad said happily.

"Timmy, meet Tully, she speaks Spanglish. Thats Spanish and English... MIXED! Tully this is your new brother Timmy!" His mom said, pulling Tully into the house. She looked really pretty; she was wearing a black mid-thigh length tee dress with a red and white polka-dotted vest over it.

"COOL! A BIG SISTER!" Timmy exclaimed excitedly.

"Hi Timmy, it's nice to meet you, thanks for welcoming me into the family. I know it's a big change, but I'm sure we'll like each other well enough." Tully beamed, winking inconspicuously at him, "Your parents, er, Mom and Dad, told me you have pet goldfish! That's pretty neat. I have pet birds." She told him.

"Awww, look hon! They already like each other!" Dad said.

"Come on Tully, I'll show you to your room! It's not much, but you and I will have fun decorating it." Mom said, escorting her upstairs, Timmy following up the stairs with Tully's giant trunk.

"Timmy, you need help with that? I know it's really heavy….." Tully said, watching the ten year old panting and wheezing.

"No I got it! Keep walking, I'll catch up!" He wheezed.

"Er, okay, if you're sure…." She said running to catch up with her new mom.

"Well sweetie, I hope you like it here; we made a very quick and random decision to adopt you, but we really think this will turn out well, ever since Tommy moved to Tibecuador, we've all been a bit lonely. I think having another girl around the house will be amazing! Well, I'll leave you with Timmy to start unpacking and moving things, I need to be at work! Bye!" she said all in one breath, walking away happily as Timmy walked up with the giant trunk.

"So… heavy… need…. Water!" Timmy gasped, falling onto his bottom.

"Umm, Dulcina? Can you get me a glass of water please?" She asked, looking at her caged birds.

"Sure sweetie. Here you go!" The bird answered poofing up a tall glass of water.

"Gracias! Here Timmy, don't die on me yet, I still need your help moving some of this stuff! Plus a tour of the house and neighborhood." Tully told him, a smile still plastered on her face.

* * *

_**Tully's P.O.V. 3 hours later:**_

"C'mon Tully! We've been here for half an hour; I wanted you to meet Chester and A.J. before we went home! HOW DOES IT TAKE THIS LONG FOR YOU TO CHOOSE AN ICE CREAM FLAVOR?!" Timmy was getting exasperated; Gah! It's not my fault that they have my two favorite flavors!

"I'm sorry! I know what I want now! Just chill shorty." I said, peering down at my new little hermano. "Can I get one double scoop vanilla, and one double scoop with one bubblegum, and the other mint chocolate chip?" I asked the guy behind the counter.

"Here, on the house cutie." He said, winking at me. I hate it when people do that, its faintly creepy.

"Oh, er, thanks." I said, placing a few dollars in the tip jar as we exited the small shop. "Here Timmy, vanilla." I handed him the ice cream.

"Thanks, now c'mon, we gotta get to the mall. The guys will be at the comic shop!" He was dragging me by the sleeve of my hoodie while I ate my ice cream.

"Comic shop? Sweetness! Why didn't you say that before?" I asked, grabbing his arm as I ran full speed.

"Oh now you hurry!" Timmy yelled exasperated.

"We're here! Where's the comic shop!" I asked quickly, walking up to a mall directory.

"Right there." He pointed out the small shop.

"I'M TOTALLY THERE!" I started dragging him along again. When I saw the shops window coming into view I practically flew over there. "THIS IS SO. TOTALLY. WICKED!" I yelled dropping Timmy and zooming into the store, passing two kids on my way in. By the time Timmy and the other two kids entered the shop, I was deep in a discussion with the 40 year old owner about why 'Cleft: The Boy Chin Wonder' was an essential character in the Crimson Chin comic plot.

"Hey Tully, I want you to meet some people." Timmy said, poking my arm.

"Hey, dude, give me a second." I said stopping the owner mid-rant, as I turned my attention to Timmy and his friends.

"Okay, cool. Guys this is my new older sister Tully. Tully these guys are Chester and A.J. my two best friends." Timmy introduced. They looked like cool kids even if the blonde seemed hestiant to shake my hand... this must be one of those places where girls don't like comic books and junk.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you! It's your pleasure to meet me." I joked with the blonde kid as I shook A.J.'s hand.

"Nice to meet you Tully! Ignore Chester; he claims girls give him hives." The bald kid told me, he sounded very intelligent in the way he spoke.

"Dude!" Chester exclaimed embarassed.

"Ha-ha! Timmy, I see why you wanted me to meet these guys, they are pretty awesome. So which comics do you guys like best? For me it's definitely a tie between Crash Nebula and the Crimson Chin, I'm still on the fence." I said, breaking up their slap fight.

"Dude…."

"Whoa….."

"Timmy, I think I broke your friends!" I said slowly, waving a hand in front of their frozen dazed faces.

"Guys?! GUYS?!" he yelled in their ears, snapping them out of it.

"Alllllll-righty then…..TEDDY!" I said turning back to the shop owner, "I'll come get the new ones in a week, okay? See ya!" I waved at him, walking out of the store with the boys following me. "Er, I'm going to go to the skate shop. I kinda thought you were going to keep looking through the comics." I said unsurely.

"I'm not breaking out..." Chester mumbled, "This is so weird! Are you sure you're a girl?!"

"Thank you, Chester, for that flattering question but yes I am pretty sure I'm a girl." I said dryly, a smirk plastered on my face as I messed up his hair. "Maybe you're only allergic to the girly girls, not the really awesome ones like me?!" I suggested as i began walking away.

"Riiight..." I could faintly hear him saying as I walked toward the skate shop.

"Timmy, I'll meet you by the fountain in an hour, k? Later days!" I waved over my shoulder as I walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

ONE HOUR LATER:

I walked over and sat by the fountain, placing a few large bags on top of my new skateboard, it looked so cool! (The deck was black with a giant red rose on it, and Silver music notes surrounding it.) As I waited, I took out my mp3 player and put on the instrumental to a song that I was writing. From my vest pocket I pulled out a small notebook and pencil, and started singing what I had so far out loud to myself.

"I never thought that it'd be so simple but, I found a way, I found a way, I always thought that it'd be too crazy but, I found a way, I found a way…. If you open up your miiiiind…. See what's inside, It's gonna take some time, to realize, But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find... Over your shoulder you know that I told you, that I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down; so just turn around" I was jamming out in my mind, and dancing out loud. I didn't realize it until I looked up and noticed a little girl staring at me, and that I was apparently playing the air guitar….. o.O. "Umm, hi? Welcome to Air-Guitars Unlimited, I'm Tully; may I offer you a demonstration?" I asked awkwardly.

"HI, I'm Tootie! What song were you singing? It was pretty!" She said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, umm, hi? That was a song I've been working on for a while, I got the music down, and some of the lyrics, but it needs some tweaking." I told her, taking my seat on the edge of the fountain again.

"Well, I liked it! I think you should be a famous singer, and then you can sing at my wedding and it'll be so awesome!" She shrieked excitedly, sitting next to me.

"Aren't you a bit young to be getting married?" I asked, bending over my notebook to write down a few more lyrics.

"Oh, I'm not going to get married now, but I know who I'll get married to!" She told me with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh and who would that be, Tootie?" I asked, smiling at her cuteness.

"Well there's this boy that I know, he's really sweet, and cute, and funny, and kinda weird, but I love him. His names Timmy Turner! He's a dream boat!" she sounded so adorable talking about him.

"Well, that's just about the sweetest thing I've ever heard somebody ever say about anybody! Does he like you, too?" I asked her, honestly curious.

"Well, kind of. He says he doesn't but I think that he really does, it's just that he's got a huge crush on this really pretty girl named Trixie, she's a popular kid, and kind of snobby. I'm pretty sure that if he didn't like her so much, he would realize his love for me." She explained, sounding very mature for her age.

"Well, you know my auntie once told me something that may help you out Toots. She said: If you like a boy and he doesn't like you, then back off a bit, and trying to be his friend first. If he can see you as a friend, then it'll be easier to make yourself seem even awsomer then any other girls." I explained to her, watching her to make sure she understood what I was telling her.

"Oh, well, yeah, I guess that kind of makes sense. Is that how you got your boyfriend?" She asked me.

"Ha-ha, Tootie, I have never had a boyfriend, ever, in my life!"

"Tully! What are you doing?! Tootie get away from my sister!" Timmy exclaimed, jumping between us from out of nowhere.

"Your sister? Tully, why didn't you tell me?" Tootie asked me, looking around Timmy as if he wasn't there, and winking subtly.

"It never came up. And, Timmy what are you doing? We were having a lovely conversation before you so rudely interrupted." I told him calmly.

"I don't want you talking to Vicky's obsessive sister! She wants me to marry her, Tully; I don't even like her!" He exclaimed sourly, giving her a cautious look.

"No, I used to like you Timmy, but now I like Skip Sparkypants! He's sooo cute, and his pants are so sparkly!" She exclaimed, laughing cutely.

"Alright Tootie, well we've got to go, but why don't you come over tomorrow after school, and we can debate Chip versus Skip, maybe I'll teach you all about the wonderful world of Chinccinati! " I told her as I stood up.

"Okay Tully! I'll see you then, it was nice meeting you! Bye Timmy" she added at the end in a bored tone.

"Alright, so are we going to take A.J. and Chester home too?" I asked, noticing them standing there awkwardly.

"Uhh, yeah?" He asked/said, staring confusedly after Tootie. "What did you say that got her to leave me alone?" He asked me as I stood up and picked up my bags.

"You actually never came up. I don't know what could've given you the impression that that little girl likes you, she seemed very nice to me." I said putting the skateboard in one of the larger bags I had.

"You actually board? And you're good at it?" A.J. asked me, seeming impressed.

"Well, yeah, I mean I wasn't at first, but I liked how cool it looked and I learned." I told him, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Timmy, your new sister is awesome!" I could hear A.J. telling Timmy as I started walking away.

"So, never had a boyfriend, huh?" Chester asked curiously.

"Nuh uh, never felt the need to date, I used to think I was allergic to boys... It was a bit of a dumb notion because boy's really aren't that bad. Definitely more fun to hang out with than some girls!" I exclaimed happily.

"You know you really aren't that bad. Still a _girl_," he practically spat the word out, "but you're not bad."

"Whoa Timmy, did you hear that?!" A.J. asked seemingly shocked.

"Yeah dude, that was just weird. He complimented a girl!" Timmy said equally as shocked.

"I think i should get him to a physician, guys. We'll see you tomorrow if he isn't dying of some rare foreign disease!" A.J. said happily waving as he dragged a now slightly blushing Chester away.

"I'M FINE! I'M NOT SICK! NOT THE VET! NOOOO!" Chester tried to escape.

"See you guys later!" Timmy called as they walked out of view.

* * *

_**THE SONG IS OBVIOUSLY NOT MINE, IT IS "FOUND A WAY" BY DRAKE BELL I TAKE NO CREDIT AND I MUST THANK PURPLEDINO25 FOR REMINDING ME TO ADD THIS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

9:27 AM, School.

3rd Person P.O.V.

"... And since you all find my pain so hilarious students, I now assign you: A POP QUIZ!" Mr. Crocker spazzed out, staring bitterly at his students when he hit his head on the chalk board. "Look at them all... mocking me." He thought to himself, as the students all grumbled.

"Ahhh man!"

"Not another one!"

"This'll be the fifth one today?!"

"Like, when does he come up with these?" The students mumbled amongst themselves as he passed out the quizzes.

"SILENCE!" Crocker shouted, shutting everybody up almost instantaneously.

About 15 minutes into the class, the kids by the window stared whispering and pointing, "Hey do you see that? Cool." as they watched a feminine figure that was coming towards the school full pelt on a skateboard.

By the time everybody had noticed and gathered by the windows, the girl was at the school, grinding on the fence rails and doing 360 flips, ollies, and a bunch of other trick that I honestly don't know the names of; the point being, she looked really cool doing them. She finally stopped when she noticed a bunch of kids staring at her from multiple windows in the building. Catching her skate board and removing her helmet to let down her hair; Tully, averted her eyes modestly and walked toward the building.

"Wow, that girl can shred." Crocker spoke up from his place by the window.

"That was totally EPIC!" Chester exclaimed with tiny hearts in his eyes, watching Tully as she entered the building quietly.

"Dude, She told us yesterday that she knew how to skateboard." Timmy said in exasperation, face palming dramatically.

"You losers actually know that girl?" Veronica spoke up snottily from her place next to Trixie.

"Why would she even bother talking to you?" Tad asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"She's way to pretty to be a loser; she has to be a popular. And she looks way older than us, why isn't she at the high school?" Trixie questioned to herself.

"She takes online courses, she doesn't like the pace traditional classes go on." A.J. answered, gaining everybody's attention.

"She is standing right behind you..." Tully said, startling everybody as they turned around only to see Principal Waxelplax and Tully standing by the door smiling at each other.

"Crocker, Crocker's class, this is Tully Rosales Turner, she will be working as my assistant under an internship through her school program. Her job is to monitor this class during the day and report back to me before school ends. She will be monitoring student behavior as well as that of the teachers." Waxelplax said, staring pointedly at Crocker. "I'll leave you here now, dear, and don't forget; you can get lunch from the Teachers' lounge."

"See you later Principal Waxelplax!" Tully responded waving as the older woman left her with the strange class.

"Ahh, Tully Turner, heh? How are you related to Turner? Have you seen his FAIRY GOD PARENTS?" Crocker asked spazzing out.

"I'm his adopted sister; just got her over the weekend, I have no clue what you're talking about, and is your ear on your neck? You should really get that checked out." She examined the ear closely, curiosity, intrigue, and disgust flitting across her face.

"Like, that's pretty neat, how old are you, er...?" Trixie Tang asked, trailing off at the end, unsure of how to refer the new teen teach-assist-Authority figure?

"Just call me Tully. I'm 16; yes, I'm in online courses, and when i finally graduate I'm planning on majoring in either Creative Writing or Psychology." She informed the class, sizing up everybody from her spot leaning against the wall. "You guys can ask me more questions after you finish your pop quizzes." She smiled bleakly, as she watched them all sigh and return to their desks. "The poor little dudes, have to deal with this all day…. Glad I'm not the one taking the tests!" Tully thought as a couple janitors rolled in a standard sized shiny office desk with a huge cushiony chair.

"What's this?! Waxelplax finally ordered that new desk and chair set I requested!" Crocker exclaimed brightly.

"Er, no. She ordered this for Ms. Tully Turner, had it rushed over here this morning before school started. We just got finished setting it up. Eh, where did you want us to put this Miss?" The older janitor asked kindly.

"Umm, could you guys put it in the back by the window? Thanks Billy! Joe!" She told them as they pushed the desk around the rows of kids.

"You're welcome, Tully!" They said as they jogged out of the room. She calmly walked to the back of the room and started pulling a bunch of supplies out of her small backpack; at one point shoving her entire arm into it and pulling out a laptop with a Crimson Chin cover on it.

She finished arranging her desk, thinking that it looked as good as she was going to get it in one day, and looked up, only to find the entire class staring at her, and Crocker fuming like a volcano. "What did I do?"

Tully's P.O.V.

"Suddenly, the Crimson Chin appeared as a shadow in front of the sun, blocking the Nega-Chins only chance of escape…." I was reading silently when the bell rang, scaring the living daylights out of me. "Why is everything in this city so loud?" I said aloud as I dug through my desk, searching for my wallet.

"Like, hi! I'm Trixie Tang. These are my friends, Tad, Chad, and Veronica." A pretty Asian-American girl said, pointing to two boys with matching outfits and a blonde girl in a pink skirt.

"Nice to meet you, shouldn't you be heading to lunch right now though?" I asked the girl, smiling at her

"Probably, but Trixie thought that since you're not as old as the rest of the teachers, and since you're pretty and apparently smart, you might want to eat lunch at the popular table." Veronica said in a snotty tone, staring at her finger nails.

"You know biting your nails is a really bad habit, Veronica, it's repulsive." Trixie said, glaring at her "friend."

"Like, whatever Trixie." She mumbled.

"You know any other day I would, but I think Timmy and the guys wanted me to go sit with them. You guys can join us if you want." I said as I stood up and walked around the desk.

"Umm, I don't thin-.." Veronica started to say, only to be pushed out of the way by Trixie.

"I would love to! What about you guys?" she asked Tad and Chad.

"Meh, sure, if you're going to Trix, why not." One of them said, I honestly can't tell which is which.

"Great, you guys go get your lunches and I'll go buy something from the machine in the teachers' lounge, I'll meet you back here in a second.

"Geez Trixie, you really want to know that ugly witch so much that you'll sit at the loser table?" I could hear Veronica say once I got around the corner.

"Veronica, shut up!" Trixie said, annoyance radiating off of her in waves.

"Yeah, Tully isn't ugly!"

"And she's not witchy either!" The boys said, but seriously, they even sound the same!

"Yeah, I'm so sure! She, like, totally gave us a dirty look when she walked away right now!" Veronica complained.

I had to stifle a laugh; I wasn't giving them a dirty look, I was glaring at Crocker, I thought to myself as I enter the teachers' lounge and walked up to the snack machine.

"Oh, Tully, how has the day gone so far? Anything to report yet?" Waxelplax asked me, scurrying quickly over to where I was standing.

"Other than Crocker being slightly demented?" I asked. When she nodded I continued, "Well, one of the boys, he's really pale, bigger than everybody else, I'm going to keep an eye on him; one of the girls may be a bit loco in the head; and in general, they seem to form a lot of cliques, but I should probably have infiltrated a few within the month. Though I suggest you send Crocker to some mandatory counseling. The guy needs help. Also, why does he have an ear on his neck?" I asked her.

"I don't know, sweetie, but I've been wondering that since high school. Are you going to eat in here with the rest of us?" She asked me sweetly.

"No, I don't think so. Some of the kids wanted me to go eat with them, I figure I got to get to know them at one point, might as well do it now!" I told her as I grabbed my soda and some of the delicious food they had at the teachers buffet.

"Alright, dear! Don't forget your daily notes will need to be on my desk by 2:20!" And with that I left the lounge.

"Hey Timmy, A.J., Chester! Did you guys like your surprise?" I asked as I sat down nest to my pink-hatted brother.

"That was epic! Why didn't you tell us you were going to be working here?!" Timmy asked enthusiastically.

"Cause, this way is more fun." I replied, taking a giant bite of my Turkey sandwich. "Mmmm, yummy!"

"So you decided to join us for lunch instead of sitting in the teachers lounge?" Chester asked from his seat across from me.

"Sure,why not? You guys are pretty fun to hang out with!And I still have to get to know my little brother a bit better!" I said, scooting a bit closer to Timmy.

"Hey Tully... other less popular people." Trixie said brightly as she walked up to me.

"Hi Trixie, Tad, Chad, take a seat. Chester, scooch down for the guys please?" I asked lightly.

"Hey, Trixie! How've you been?" Timmy asked, attempting to act like a cool guy.

"I'm doing good Tommy." She replied with a smile, obviously thinking she was excellent for remembering his name.

"It's Timmy…." I whispered in her ear.

"Oh…" She said, her eyes widening.

"Well, I find this silence awkward. Trixie, do you know anything about the Crimson Chin?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Er, actually, yeah, I kinda do….. He's a superhero, right?" She asked; she sounded confused, but by the way her eyes started shining I would say she knows exactly who I'm talking about.

"Yeah, he's like the most super mega awesome comic book character, like, ever. The only other comic I've read that can even compete is Crash Nebula! I love the comics; I think they are the coolest thing ever."

"But aren't you afraid that somebody will think it's…. uncool? I mean, like think you're a comic book nerd?" She asked. I shook my head laughing, as I started climbing onto our table.

"I LOVE THE CRIMSON CHIN COMIC BOOKS AND A TON OF OTHER SUPERHEROES! NOW RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU THINK I'M NERDY! HONESTLY, IF YOU DO RAISE YOUR HAND, YOU WON'T GET IN TROUBLE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs for the entire student body to hear. Only Veronica raised her hand from her solo spot at the 'cool table.' "No Trix, I don't worry about that at all, no reason to. Plus, who cares what they think? I _KNOW_ I'm awesome, and if I ever forget, these guys can remind me!" I said motioning to my brother and his friends.

"I will gladly do that!" Chester exclaimed happily from his chair, high-fiving me for the stunt i just pulled.

Everybody at our table was laughing loudly, and everybody else was just looking at us funny. Tad and Chad were the first to notice, "Hey, what're they looking at?"

"Probably us, we broke a boundary that society has worked hard to instill… cool kids are sitting with 'losers' and the weirdo, a.k.a. me" I explained to them, smiling widely, and waving at a couple of the kids giving us weird looks.

"Like, you are so not a weirdo, you're….." One of the boys started.

"Unique." The other finished.

"Awww, ya'll are sweeter than McBadbat!" I joked, elbowing Timmy while I smiled wickedly.

"Hey, hey, hey, she's our friend first, we have first dibs!" Chester defended heatedly. Everybody else just looked at him like… o.O

"Chester, calm it, I was joking, and nobody has dibs, I'm older than you all and therefore I call dibs on whoever I want!" I laughed, poking him until he cracked a small smile.

"Wow, ya know, you guys aren't that bad…. For losers that is." Trixie said, smiling at them.

"Well this has been a very productive and entertaining lunch, but I believe that ringing is the bell signifying the end of lunch. May I have the privilege of escorting you to class Tully? I wanted your opinion on this new scientific theory I was working on." A.J. said, standing up and crossing my elbow with his.

"And what is the topic upon which your theory is based on?" I asked, walking away with him, the rest of the group following behind in awkward silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**_4 p.m., After School, Turner Residence, Tully's bedroom_**

**Tully's P.O.V.**

"_V-I-C-K-Y_

_The sound of her name makes the little kids cry_

_Ahhh!_

_Hey Vicky you're so so icky_

_Just the thought of being around you makes me oh so sicky_

_Hey Vicky won't you please explain_

_Why you get so much enjoyment out of causing kids pain…"_

My music was turned on full blast as I finished arranging the posters and assorted odds and ends that were left in my boxes of stuff. "Oh oh oh/ A chick who's just plain mean/A sour sweet sixteen/ She's a fire breathing dragon in a pair of black jeans…. EEEEEWWWWW!" I sang, shrieking along with the background singers at the end.

"Oh, Tully! Timmy! You have some friends here to see you!" Mom called from the hallway.

"I got it!" Timmy said, walking by my door with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof in tow.

"Dulcina, Orin, can you guys make my bed a bit bigger? And i wanted new sheets; I'm planning on painting over the walls at some point. Maybe red and black?" I was mentally planning it out as my fairies enlarged my bed and changed the color of the pattern on my sheets.

"Of course, Tully, anything to help you." Orin said seriously in his deep baritone.

"Do you want to go hang out with us later, I'm pretty sure all of us kids are gonna end up outside at some point."

"Sure, sweet heart, we'd love to!" Dulcina answered for both her, and her quiet husband.

"Alright," I said as the sound of footsteps could be heard coming up the stair, "Oh and Orin, I bought some more crackers! They're your favorite; from Norway!" He smiled at me the best a bird-fairy could smile at his kid.

"_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night" _I sang loudly as One Direction blasted through my stereo, letting myself fall back onto my bed just as the kids walked into my room. "Hey chicklets! How's it hangin'?" I asked cooly, nodding at the strange mix of kids now standing in my room.

"Like OMG! You can totally sing! That was, like, so cool!" Trixie gushed over my radio.

"Wow….." Tad, Chad, and Chester sigh together, causing A.J. and Timmy to roll their eyes.

"Hey guys, Trixie, Tootie; where's Veronica? Didn't anybody tell her she was invited?" I asked, turning down my stereo so I could actually here the children talk.

"Yeah, she said, 'I would rather jump into a gorge and get eaten by man eating goldfish then go to visit that loser Tully, but tell Timmy I said hi!" Trixie put away the tape recorder she had in her bag.

"Well, that was a tad harsh." I said, crinkling my nose, "Anyways, I promised the girls we would have a Chip Skylark versus Skip Sparkypants debate, so unless you guys all want to hear that… Timmy do you mind if Tad and Chad play video games with you? I'll let you use _MY_ console." I bribed, pulling out my shiny new video game console, with virtual reality helmets.

"It's not that lame ninja bunny game, is it?" Timmy asked suspiciously.

"No actually, it's a game I need somebody to test for me; I based it off of the Crimson Chin meets Crash Nebula argument people have been having for a while." I enticed the boys.

"All right, we're in!" Tad- and/or Chad, I seriously can't tell the difference- called, grabbing two of the helmets and running out of the room.

"Hey wait for us!" A.J. yelled, grabbing two helmets, and Chester as he chased the 'populars.'

"WAIT! I DIDN'T GET TO TALK WITH TULLY!" Chester cried. Huh, I wonder what's on his mind?

"Timmy I will give you ten bucks to keep them away from us for two hours." I handed him a ten as we both rolled our eyes at the guys' immaturity.

"Done." He walked out of the room, goldfish in one hand, game console and game in the other.

"Alright Ladies, it's time to give you both a little make-over." I said mischievously, slamming the door shut.

* * *

_**HALF AN HOUR LATER:**_

"Oh, my goodness! How did you figure out my prescription?! You guys are so awesome!" Tootie screeched, hugging me tightly.

"Well, honestly Tootie, you are a very pretty little girl, you just need to know how to get people to notice it; kinda like how Trixie does, except I don't think lavender would look good on you. Now hold still, I gotta see which shade of blue looks best! Trix, what do you think? Sky or Cerulean?" I asked, holding up two similar shirts.

"I like the Cerulean one, plus the peace sign is like, totally cute! Match it with the gray skirt and she'll look great!" Trixie commented from her spot on my bed, flipping through a Crimson Chin comic. "Now, explain to me why we're giving Tootie a make-over?"

"Because she likes my little bro, and he's to hung up on you to notice her, so if we can make her go from super-freak to totally-chic, he, and many others, are bound to notice." I explained, crinkling my nose at the loose thread hanging off of Tootie's new top.

"Oh, I get it, we're making Tootie look totally amazing and pretty, maybe enough to take Veronica's popular status?" Trixie thought aloud, "Yeah, and I bet with this new look even Tad and Chad won't be able to take their eyes off of her! I love it!" She squealed.

"Wow, Trixie, you're not concerned with her possibly taking a ton of attention off of you?" I asked, honestly shocked at this news.

"Puh-lease, I would rather share the spotlight with Tootie than Veronica; Tootie is nice, granted a bit nerdy, but she's nice, and Veronica has been getting very….."

"Crazy?"

"Mental?"

"Deranged?"

"Bonkers?"

"Insane?"

"Loco?"

"Er, I was going to say temperamental, but yeah, those work too. She used to be my best friend, but she's gotten so jealous lately of my awesome popularity and great hair, that she doesn't even like me anymore!"

"Jealousy does that to people Trixie, it's not like you exactly helped. I like you Trix, but you are very conceited, and that's not a look that works for you. It makes you seem like a snob, and snobs are not attractive... at all." I said honestly.

"It's not like if I try to be like this, it's just how I ended up being… wow Tootie, you look great, who knew your eyes were that pretty without glasses on?" Trixie asked shocked, she had finally looked away from the comic.

"Ha! This is so cool! Thanks so much Tully!" Tootie said, giggling and jumping around in her new outfit.

"Heh, yeah, I'm awesome; And, yeah, Trixie, I know, but we can work on that!" I said, jumping when my cell phone started blasting my rude ringtone. "Sorry, that's my phone; Oh hey, a text…. Vajundrigmnusdfn…. OHMIGOSH!" I screamed, jumping u and down excitedly! "TRIXIE! TOOTIE! OMG OMG OMG! TIMMYYYYYY!" I ran quickly out of my room and down the stairs, the girls and my 'pets' following me down the stairs , freaked out beyond comprehension.

"What?! WHAT D'YOU WANT?! WE JUST MADE IT TO LEVEL 12!" Timmy screamed, pausing the games and removing his virtual reality helmet. "D'ah, wow, Tootie?"

"TIIIIIMMMMM! GASH CHIPS! LARK! AND THE SINGING! LALA! SHINY! VOICE! EEEP!" and with that I passed out.

* * *

_**3rd Person P.O.V.**_

"I've got you, Tully, we can't let you hurt yourself, now can we?" Chester said some what sarcastically, catching Tully just before her head made contact with the ground.

"What was she hyperventilating about? I haven't ever seen her that girly about anything." Timmy said, walking over to his sister who was currently laying unconscious on the floor with a smile plastered on her face.

"We don't know, we were just talking and her phone went off, so she read the text and turned into that." Trixie said calmly, leaning on Tootie's shoulder.

"Yeah, she kind of scared us too. It was… odd. Even for Tully." Tootie added in, quirking an eyebrow in confusion as to why all of the guys- minus Chester- were staring at her so weirdly.

"Well, what did the message say?" A.J. asked, shaking himself out of his trance.

Everybody looked at Tully's phone at A.J.'s question. "Hmm," Timmy mused to himself, walking over to pick up the fallen phone. "It's from one of her friends, some girl named Alix; it says **'Tully, babe! Guess who's going to be in concert in your town in a week?! That's right! Your favorite roomie from the orphanage, Alixon! And you know why I'm going to be there? CHIP IS DOING A CONCERT! I've already gotten you tickets and backstage passes, I'll come visit you as soon as I'm in town, just send me your address –Alixon 3'**" he read.

"OH MY GOSH!? CHIP SKYLARK?" Trixie and Tootie started screaming and jumping around.

"What's all this noise about, kids?" Mr. and Mrs. Turner asked, walking into the room.

"CHIP SKYLARK IS DOING A CONCERT HERE!" Tully screamed, coming back to life, spontaneously.

"Chip Skylark? EEEPPP!" Mr. Turner screamed, passing out.

"That's what I said Dad, and Mom? Guess what?! I have tickets!" Tully added.

"That's amazing, darling! Now if you kids will excuse me, I have to put your father upstairs for his nap. Have fun!"

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

HELLO! YOU FINALLY GET AN OFFICIAL AUTHORS NOTE ON MY STORY! I know its a bit late, but hey, better late then never! Alright, so i know a few ppl are following this story and i've gotten some comments, BOO-YAH!er, i have recently started a polvore account so I'm going to be posting outfit link on my profile from now on... er, I hope you guys like the next few chapters... they'll be awesome! Thanks for reading!

-SUNSTAR BE OUT YO! (Gangsta style XD)


	6. Chapter 6

**Tully's P.O.V.**

"So Tully, who is this Alix person, and why is she getting you tickets to see Chip Skylark?" Trixie asked me a few minutes after Mom dragged Dad upstairs.

"Oh, Alix, yeah, she's awesome; when I was growing up in the orphanage, she was like my big sister. She took care of all the bullies, and all the monsters under my bed. She is 12 years older than me, and didn't leave the orphanage until she was 19; she was allowed to live there until she got on her feet, but had to work in exchange for the room and board. On my 8th birthday, she told me that she was leaving to join her friends in a band, but we've always kept in touch. About three years ago she got offered a spot playing the Keyboard for Chip Skylark, and she tells me whenever they are in town." I explained, thinking back to the last time I saw Alix.

"So, you've met Chip Skylark? In person?" Tootie asked excitedly.

"Er, no… but I wish I had. Alix says he's a great guy, and I've always loved his music. But every time I meet Alix, he's busy; she tried shipping me out to see him here once, but he ended up getting in a car accident and being kidnapped by some stalker girl." I said, sighing sadly.

"I remember that! Vicky was babysitting me that night, she's the crazy stalker." Timmy said, thinking about it.

"You know Chip Skylark?!" Trixie, Tootie, and myself squealed at him.

"Er, yeah, duh! I really thought you two would've known that…." He said looking at the two younger girls.

"Why does everybody else know him?! I wanna meet him!" I complained, throwing myself between Tad and Chester on the couch…. I think its Tad, I really gotta work on that. Just then my phone went off again, scaring the snot out of the kids, "Such a rude ringtone..." I mumbled, sliding my thumb across the screen. "Hello, this is Air Guitars Unlimited; you're speaking to the most amazing Tully, would you like to set up an appointment?"

"HEY TULLY!" Alix's voice screamed at me, making me fumble with the phone.

"Hey Alix?! How's the touring going?!" I asked, turning on the speaker option.

"THE BOSS DECIDED WE NEEDED A BREAK! WE'RE JUST DRIVING INTO DIMMSDALE A WEEK EARLIER THEN PLANNED!" I held the phone farther away from myself; she had to scream over the sound of already screaming fans.

"I WANT TO SEE YOU! CAN YOU COME VISIT?!" I screamed back at the phone, making sure she heard me.

"ACTUALLY THAT'S WHY I CALLED! WE WON'T HAVE A PLACE TO STAY FOR THAT WEEK WE WERE KINDA HOPIN- HOLD ON… HANDS OFF THE MERCHANDISE BUDDY! JAMES! GET BACK ON THE BUS YOU BIG DUFF! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO BE FLIRTING WITH THE DAMNED ROADIES!" We could all hear the fans scream die away so I assumed it was ok to be near the phone again and turned off the speaker.

"Alix, you there?" I asked her in a worried tone, "They didn't eat you did they? You're still intact?"

"Yeah, sorry baby-cakes, I had to get the boys back in the bus. Anyways, to be honest, we're all a bit sick of living on this stupid bus and since I know you so well, and a hotel is currently out of the question…." She trailed off.

"Er, give me a second will you Alix? Don't hang up I'll be right back; here, talk to the kids!" I said quickly, turning back on the speaker setting and handing the phone to Tootie as i dragged Timmy with me up the stairs to Mom and Dads room. I banged quickly on the door, "MOM, MOM, MOM, DADDY!"

"What is it, Tully?" Dad asked worriedly, opening the door with a bat in one hand and Mom being used as a shield in the other, "Are the Vikings back?"

"Er, no… I have a friend who is part of Chip Skylark's band. She just called; can the band stay here for a week? I haven't seen her in ages! PLEASE PLEASE?!" I begged.

"OF COURSE! DID YOU HEAR THAT HONEY? CHIP SKYLARK WILL BE STAYING IN OUR HOUSE! _OUR _HOUSE!" Dad freaked out, screamed, and fainted again.

"So this is cool with you, right mom?" Timmy asked for confirmation.

"Of course Timmy! Tully! Any friend of yours is welcome here anytime!" Mom exclaimed, dropping Dad in excitement, "Now why don't you go let your friend know she's welcome, and Timmy, Tully, if you get your other friends to help you clean up the house a bit they can stay a few nights too."

"Thanks Mom! You are the best! Man, I'm so glad I have you for a mom." I squealed excitedly, running back down the stairs.

"Yeah, well, she's pretty cool and I'm not allergic to her so- hey! I was having a conversation!" Chester complained when I ripped the phone out of his grasp.

"My parents said yes! You guys can stay! How much time do I have to clean up a bit?" I asked her excitedly, shifting my weight from one hip to the other.

"We have to stop off in another town before we arrive in Dimmsdale so 3 days, maybe? Have Dulce and Orin go with plan 36! Hey, I gotta go, James needs to call his mum, and locked his phone in the trunk. I'll see you soon, baby-cakes!"

"Got it, I'll be sure to tell them! See ya, Sugar-lumps!" I responded giddily, using our stupid pet names. When I turned around all the kids were staring at me like I had grown a third head, "Er, Mom and Dad said if you wanted to spend a few nights here, you've got to ask your parents and help us keep the place clean while you stay. They won't be here for three days so you can either start a really long slumber party now or whenever but I'm going to start cleaning. Help would be appreciated!" I said happily.

"I'm staying! I'll just need to aks my mom and dad; can i use you phone Tully?" Tootie asked holding out her hand.

"Yeah, I guess I'll stay, I haven't done a slumber party in ages, it should be fun!" Trixie told Tad and Chad.

"Whatever Trix, later!" they called from the door.

"Yeah sure, we'll see you tomorrow guys!" I waved at Tad and Chad.

"You guys are really going to stay for a week and a half?" I said in disbelief.

"Hey, Tully, the guys are gonna stay; we'll go start working on my room, k?" Timmy told me, quickly backing out of the room.

"STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled after him. "Alright, now girls, my celebrity crush, childhood role-model, and the band that travels with them are going to be here in 3 days. I think the first thing you two should do is go get some clothes and a ton of other sleep over stuff."

"Like, duh, I'm calling a for a limo now." Trixie replied indignantly.

"Awesome! If you wait up a few minutes Tootie, I'll walk you over to your house, help you carry your stuff over." I offered the shorter girl.

"Alright, Tully! I'll wait!"

"Sweet! I'll be back!"

* * *

"Alright, Orin, here's the emergency remodeling plan number 36-B, please try to get it as close to what I have listed as possible! I'll let Timmy know and he can send his fairies to come help you do the basement but for now just work on the stuff in my room, ok?" I asked, handing him a rolled up blue print from the back of my closet.

"Alright." He said simply, unrolling the large paper.

"Come on Dulce, you're coming with me!" I said, motioning to my shoulder as i closed the door to my room behind me. "TIMMY! I gotta talk to you!" I said pulling him out of his room by the arm. "I've set up a project that involves remodeling the house a bit, if you can volunteer Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof to help out it should be done by the time we get out of school tomorrow. Orin will be working alone in my room if you decide to have them help! I have to go! Tootie's waiting for me downstairs! Later bro! See ya, guys!"

* * *

"Okay, Tootie, let's head out!" I said happily as i climbed down the stairs.

"Umm, Tully, I'm just warning you now, my sister, Vicky, may be home..." Tootie said, going on to explain to me about how her sister was an evil baby sitter.

"Don't worry about it Tootie, I'm not afraid, I don't mind dealing with an evil older sister. You just have to know how to talk to people." I said smiling mischievously.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

Okay, this chapter is short and horribly written in my opinion, but i honestly dont have the patience to deal with it right now! On a more positive note, and yes i did say positive, I got a really good and detailed review! It was by a Guest, who I'm assuming has an account on here but i dont know who, but i would like to say THANK YOU! whoever you are, im glad that you like my story and honestly im glad i got the criticism about Tully being Mary-sue-ish, because you're right, she kinda is, or at least this is how she's supposed to be for now... If you have any suggestions to help me make her seem less so, PM me! And to be completely honest about the Chester likey her thing, i thought that would be funny, like in the episode where Timmy turns into a girl and A.J. falls for him, her...Timantha. And I'm not offended! Criticism is good when its put in a helpful way :D

Thank you my readers!

I'm out yo!

-Sunstar


	7. Chapter 7

**Tully's P.O.V.**

"This one is my house Tully! C'mon, my mom and dad are waiting for us!" Tootie exclaimed happily skipping up the path to her nice looking house.

"Alright, hold your horses, kid! I'm coming." I laughed following her into the pleasant looking home. I immediately noticed the presence of several surveillance cameras strategically placed around the house.

"H-h-hello, you must be Tully Turner! I-i-it's nice to meet you!" A woman with black hair and pink eyes greeted me, she looked like Tootie so I assumed this was her mom, "Tootie, you've had a makeover. You look nice!"

"Hello, we're Vicky and Tootie's parents. H-h-how do you like living in Dimmsdale?" The red headed man asked, I guess this is the dad.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you both too; I've heard so many great things about you and Vicky from the kids. They seemed very hesitant to say anything bad about you all!" I said, acting oblivious to the cameras.

"Why does Tootie not look like a total Dweeb and whose the random chick in our living room?!" A screeching voice came from the top of the stairs followed shortly after by a teenage girl a bit shorter than me with red hair and pink eyes wearing a green top and black skinny jeans.

"Hey, I'm Tully Turner, you must be Vicky, I've heard a lot about you! I gave Tootie a mini makeover!" I said standing up and moving to shake her hand politely.

"Oh, so you're the twerps new nerd of a sister. I heard you take online courses and work at the elementary school." She sneered before a look of suspicion crossed her face, "I don't suppose you're planning on babysitting any of the dwee- I mean, precious angels, are you?"

"Me? Babysit? I don't think so, not unless it's an emergency. I'll leave the babysitting to the professionals, like you; you babysit, right? You obviously know what you're doing, I would be totally clueless." I backhandedly complimented her; you want to keep the evil ones close, ya know? "By the way, I love your jeans, they're really cute." She smiled cynically, she knows I know how she is but I don't plan on interfering too often, I would rather hang out and make friends with the high schooler then get on her bad side.

"Hmm, thanks, yours aren't too bad either." She smirked motioning to my black straight leg jeans with the silver accents. "Babysitting is really more of a passion than anything. You need to know how to _deal _with the little twerps." She finally laughed; I saw Tootie and her parents shudder a bit in the corner of my eye.

"Hey, so I'm actually here to kidnap your younger sister for a slumber party at my house with a few other kids in her class, she's going to be over there for like over a week. _Its part of my job to get to know the kids,_" I whispered the last part in her ear, "If you want you can stop by and hang out at some point, I have some other friends from a band coming over later in the week too! There'll be free food, probably some games, I texted my people earlier they'll be remodeling part of the basement tomorrow during school." I offered.

"Free stuff?" She repeated, her attention visibly perking a bit.

"Yeah, free stuff, if you have a skateboard we can probably go do that too." I added on.

"Yeah, I may stop by at some point during the week, we'll see." She said casually, walking over to the couch and flipping on the TV. "TOOTIE! Go pack your things, you'll be out of my way for a week and a half, or else!" She screeched.

"Yes sir, Vicky, sir! C'mon Tully! I'll show you my room! I've been redecorating!" Tootie said coming out of an army stance that would have made a marine proud. Vicky has a huge influence on these kids.

"Sure thing, kid." I shrugged being dragged upstairs into a bright pink room. "Honestly, I was expecting posters of Timmy to be plastered everywhere and you to have, like a personalized bedspread or something." I laughed jokingly.

"Well..." She said smiling sheepishly as she opened her closet door revealing a bunch of Timmy memorabilia.

"Whoa..." I said, eyes widening, "We really gotta work on your priorities." I said as we managed to pull out a blue suitcase from the bottom of the pile and started packing her stuff.

* * *

**Timmy's P.O.V.**

"So... D'you think Tully likes me?" Chester asked randomly.

"Of course she does, she's always going on about how you two are pretty 'swell' guys." I responded indifferently taking a swig of my orange fizzy soda.

"No, I mean like, do you think she would go out with me in a few years? When I'm older and stuff." He asked, making me and A.J. spit out our soda.

"OWW! IT CAME OUT MY NOSE!" A.J. exclaimed, wiping off his face.

"Why would you _date _my _sister_?!" I asked more than a little weirded out. "Aren't you allergic to girls?!"

"Well, I'm not allergic to her, and she's cool! She read comics! She's pretty! And nice!" He started listing off reasons, turning redder as he went along.

"Well, I dunno dude! I'm not 16; I don't know how teenagers work..." I trailed off, an idea coming into my mind. "I'll be right back!" I said running into the bathroom.

"All his best idea's involve the bathroom, have you ever noticed that?" I heard Chester tell A.J.

"Cosmo! Wanda! Poof!" I called quietly into the walkie-talkie I had wished up.

"Yes, sport?" Wanda's voice crackled over.

"I have something I want you to add to the basement..."

* * *

**Tully's P.O.V.**

"I still can't believe you got her to let me come! I thought that she would be mad that all of us would be over here for so long! Tully that was just amazing! Trixie you should've seen it! Vicky laughed and it wasn't maniacally at somebodies pain!" Tootie went on as we drove on in Trixie's super long stretch limo; she had seen us walking about a block away from Tootie's house and had the driver stop and picks us up.

"It's not that big a deal, when you're older you will understand how to deal with people like that. It's a teen thing. Some people are better at dealing with the human race than others." I said nonchalantly playing with all the buttons in the limo, "Why do you need a hot tub in a limo?"

"We have arrived, Ms. Tang, Ms. Turner, and Ms. Tootie." The chauffeur announced, letting us out of the limo.

"Thank you Jenkins if you will please unload our things we can take them from here." Trixie said somewhat politely dismissing him.

"Yes, miss."

"Thank you very much, sir, you're really too kind to do this! Honestly, I can help if you need any." I offered, hovering around him.

"No, miss Turner. It's fine Miss Turner."

"Alright then, c'mon girls grab a few bags we can get the guys to come get the rest of Trixie's things." I announced, staring wide eyed at the small mountain of luggage Trixie had brought with her.

"Sure thing Tully!" Tootie said happily skipping ahead of me to the front door.

"HEY GUYS WE'RE BACK! Come help us get Trixie's stu- AHHH! HY-AH!" I screamed punching the bald one in the gut and turning to kick the blonde one in the side. "Who are you and how did you get into my house?!"

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Yes that's right my lovely readers, I'm back and I'm basically finished with the changes I wanted to make, the biggest one and the most disappointing for some of you will be Chester's lack of a totally obvious crush on Tully, but as you can tell from this chapter it's still there and I will be making it more and more obvious and funny as the story continues. For those of you who had read the chapter that was previous labeled 7, don't worry, I will bring that part back around eventually but I think I rushed it a bit too quickly the first time around. Umm, I have to say thank you to all the people who encouraged me to just keep writing even though I'm hell bent on making this story as good as it can possibly get. Updates will be more frequent from now on and I'm taking opinions as to whether or not I should add Sparky the magical fairy dog into the story?! I like Sparky, but I'm not sure when I would add him... Obviously my story doesn't exactly follow the plot lines of the series so maybe just one chapter where I do that episode? What do YOU think? Opinions and reviews are welcomed, I accept constructive criticism also but flames or plain mean comments will be argued with because I can ;) Thanks! Love yah all!**

**~*Sunstar*~**


End file.
